


Нетронутый снег

by InkDaisy



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Translation, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На войне Леки вспоминает свою жизнь в Джерси и смиряется с действительностью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нетронутый снег

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untouched Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271229) by [Pavuvu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pavuvu/pseuds/Pavuvu). 



Закрыв глаза, я почти слышу музыку ранней утренней службы. Я, как всегда, направляюсь в церковь ранним утром, задолго до того, как проснутся семейства с детьми. Я посещаю раннюю службу, потому что именно в это время может прийти Вера.

Она приходит без семьи, но в компании подруги — из тех, что одновременно стремятся стать и матерью, и монахиней. Они садятся вместе ближе к середине скамьи, а я занимаю свое место позади них, чуть левее, рядом с проходом. Мы сначала встаем, потом садимся и, наконец, опускаемся на колени, даже не пытаясь понять, что говорит священник. Вера и ее подруга перешептываются под его неразборчивую латынь, а у дальней стены старушка вполголоса бормочет розарий.

По окончании службы, как и всегда в прошедшие два года, подруга Веры повернется ко мне и похотливым голосом будущей монашки спросит:

— Что насчет кофе, Роберт?

Я с улыбкой нарочитым жестом предложу ей взяться за мой локоть:

— С удовольствием, Сьюзан.

Она улыбнется в ответ и зальется румянцем, наши тяжелые шерстяные пальто зашуршат, соприкасаясь. Вера рассмеется, подхватит меня под другую руку, и мы вместе направимся из церкви святого Поля в кафе на углу.

Я куплю нам кофе, а девушки заплатят за пончики, и мы шутливо переругаемся из-за самого теплого, только чтобы наконец разделить его на троих.

Сьюзан тепло улыбнется мне и внимательно посмотрит на меня ласковыми карими глазами.

— Садись с нами на следующей неделе, Роберт, здесь всегда очень холодно.

— Тебе стоит начать привыкать к этому, — поддразнит Вера. — Если кажется, что в церкви холодно, представь себе монастырь.

Мы будем смеяться, сидя за столиком и допивая кофе. После я провожу их домой: сначала мы попрощаемся со Сьюзан, которая поцелует меня возле своего крыльца и скроется за дверью. Затем я повернусь к Вере, и мы пройдемся по улице, держась за руки и пытаясь унять пламя внутри.  
Семьи, направляющиеся в церковь святого Поля, будут проходить мимо нас по улице, не позволяя нам переступить порог ее дома.

— До свидания, Вера, — произнесу я, и она посмотрит на меня взглядом одновременно безразличным и жаждущим и прошепчет:

— До свидания, Боб Леки.

Я развернусь и перейду через дорогу. Оглянувшись назад, чтобы в последний раз поймать ее взгляд, я увижу только ее тень в окне и ее руку, прижатую к подмерзшему стеклу.

***

На Пелелиу, закрыв глаза, я почти слышу музыку ранней утренней службы. Дома, в Джерси, я бы, как всегда, направился в церковь ранним утром, задолго до того, как проснутся семейства с детьми. Я посещал раннюю службу, потому что именно в это время могла прийти Вера.

Она бы присутствовала с семьей и в компании подруги — той, что одновременно стремилась стать и матерью, и монахиней. Они бы сидели вместе ближе к середине скамьи, а я бы занял место позади них, чуть левее, рядом с проходом. Мы бы сначала встали, потом сели и, наконец, опустились на колени, и я бы видел, как рассыпаются девичьи волосы. Вера и ее подруга перешептывались бы под неразборчивую латынь священника, пока мать Веры вполголоса читала бы розарий.

По окончании службы, как и всегда в прошедшие два года, Вера бы встала вместе с семьей и прошла мимо меня к выходу из церкви.


End file.
